Cant Believe In You Anymore
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: Two of the X-Men have a fight. Four months on, they're still not back together... Rated for references, and future chapters.


**A/N:** _I thought Id try something different. I think I've got Her down pretty well, but He might seem a bit off. Mind you, tis only ff. Doesn't have to be perfect. Ah well. _

**_If you See Him/Her_**

She'd throw the pictures of them at the wall when she'd gotten back. It had been the same old story. She'd been with Rogue, relaxing, and he'd walked in. He'd looked straight at her, mumbled an excuse, and walked back out. Didn't he know how much that hurt her everytime he did it? She couldn't get near to him. She couldn't speak to him face-to-face, and he wouldn't answer her telepathy anymore. She'd stopped calling for him a month ago, finally giving in to the fact that perhaps, just maybe, he didn't want her anymore. Sure, they'd fought. But so did every couple. Just looked at Rogue and Remy. They were always fighting, but it didn't mean either of them loved the other any less. 

Maybe it was her.... there was something wrong with her? Was that even possible? She hadn't thought so.... not until now anyway.

**_If you see him, tell him I wish him well. _**

**_How am I doing? Well sometimes it's hard to tell. _**

**_I still miss him more than ever. But please don't say a word.   
If you see Him. Oh, if you see him._**  
  


He couldn't help it. Everytime he was alone, he thought of her. Of her smile, and.... well, just Her. She was his perfect woman.... So why couldn't he swallow his pride and apologise? It had been.... Three months, nearly four, since they were last together.... Since they were last in the same room. Now, whenever he walked into a room, he scanned it for her automatically, leaving if she was there. He couldn't face her. 

He just couldn't bring himself to apologise, or even speak to her. He wasn't even sure if she still loved him.

  
**_If you see her, tell her I'm doing fine. _**

**_And if you want to, say that I think of her from time to time. _**

**_Ask her if she ever wonders where we both went wrong.  
If you see her. If you see her._**   
  


Picking up the last picture he had of them together, he smiled a little, tracing her outline with his finger. She was smiling.... they both were. That was just a few days before the argument. Their first.... and last. He couldn't help it. He still loved her. And it was all his fault. He was the one who'd gotten drunk and slept with that whore.... His fists clenched as he thought of that whore who had ruined everything. Katherine Pryde.** He still couldn't believe he'd done that, to her and to the one he loved. They were both too drunk to care really. Oh that was no excuse. He shouldn't have done it. No matter what. 

He ignored the single tear that fell as he looked at the picture. Lifting it up slightly, he placed a kiss on her face. She was the one he wanted.... needed. She kept him right. Kept him focused.

  
**_Oh, I still want her._**   
  


She wiped away the tears that were on her cheeks again as she looked at the pictures through the smashed frames. There must have been about a hundred, and the glass was still all over the floor. She didn't care anymore. He was supposed to have been hers, so what was it that the whore had that she didn't? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe he was bored with her? Needed someone new? She'd convinced herself that it was so in the past two months, slowly getting used to the idea. The fact that he kept turning up with different girls.... That hurt. It was almost as if he was showing off. Showing her that he wasn't missing her. It must be all her fault.

  
**_And I still need him so._**   
  


The other women.... they were a distraction. He saw her everytime he appeared with one. It wasn't purposeful. He couldn't help it. Now it had gotten to the stage where he saw her because he needed to. She'd never have him back, and the other women were showing him exactly how much he was missing her.... and it still hurt inside.

It still hurt everytime he looked over her. Maybe he was seeing the flaw that she couldn't.... the one thing that had driven him to Kitty Pryde. God, why HER of all people? She'd forgiven Kitty a long time ago, and him before that. He couldn't have forgiven her. He couldn't stand to look at her. Everytime his eyes moved over her, she had to bite back the tears. 

  
**_I don't know why we let each other go._**   
  


He still loved her. He couldn't help it.... But she still hated him for doing it. He didn't blame her. He hated himself for doing it as well. All his money, and power, and he still couldn't have the one thing he wanted.... needed.... to survive. She had kept him sane in a mad world. Just the thought of her touching his cheek made him smile. He'd give it all up just to see her smile again. Every last penny. He'd give up his greatest gift.... his mutation.... if it meant he could be with her again. None of it meant anything if he didn't have her to share it with. 

  
**_If you see her, tell her the light's still on for her._**   
  


If he came to that door, she'd forgive him in an instant. He wouldn't even have to say it. All he'd have to do would be to wrap his arms around her, like he used to, and everything would be right in the world. Everything. She'd give up everything for him. Her career, her looks, her money.... Everything. Even the X-Men if he asked her to. She never sat facing the door anyway. No matter where she was, she sat by the window, looking out, so that she wouldn't see him come in to the room. So she wouldn't see him walk out when he looked at her. So he wouldn't see the tears. He might hate her even more.

  
**_Nothing's changed deep down the fire still burns for him. _**

**_And even if it takes forever, say I'll still be here. _**

He needed her. He had to see her, right this instant. Forcing himself to stand, he walked down the corridor to the psychic's room. Hesitantly, he knocked on her door.

She knew who it was. She always did. She always knew where he was. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to see him. After a minute of silence, she silently invited him to come in. She didn't move from the window. Her bags were packed by the door, and she'd left her hair down. She'd been meaning to go see him anyway. Before she left, for good. 

**_If you see him._****_  
  
_**

He opened the door open quietly and slid through the gap, pushing it closed behind him. Closing his eyes for a second, he swallowed hard.

"Bets?"  He looked at his purple-haired Goddess.... no, she wasn't his. She hadn't been for a long time. Since that night. He nearly tripped over her bags as he moved further into the room. "You're not leaving because of me are you?" 

  
**_If you see her._****_  
  
_**

"No." She replied simply, then, after a slight pause. "Yes." She stiffened under his hand as he laid it softly on her shoulder and he recoiled at the fact that she would. He didn't blame her. He didn't have the right to touch her. He'd lost that four months ago. 

"Don't go. Please?" 

"What does it matter to you if I go Warren? You've made it perfectly clear that you don't want me here." 

  
**_If you see him._****_  
  
_**

"That's not true...." He dropped to his knees, turning her gently to face him, surprised to see the tears she had been hiding. "Oh Betsy, love, don't cry. Please." She shook her head. "Bets.." 

"Don't call me that." She protested softly. 

"Elizabeth." He corrected. "I l.." 

"Don't you dare." The ninja whispered. "Don't you dare Warren." 

"I love you." He insisted softly. "I'm sorry." He watched the small smile grace her face, and he couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his knee.

"Let me go." She pushed against his arms. "You don't love me." He raised his eyebrow, and stood, picking her up.

"I do Bets. I'm going to prove it." Her eyes widened slightly as she realised what he meant.

"No Warren...." 

"It's the only way Besty. I love you. I need you." She didn't reply as he moved over to her bed, her still in his arms. He didn't see the tear that fell as he set her down gently.

  
**_If you see her._****__**

**_A/N_**: _Leave me a note, let me know what you think, please? Not a one-shot, I just got an idea for chapter 2. _

_Oh and I'm really, really sorry.... but warren's gonna be a complete asshole in this. _

******I couldn't think of anyone else, I'm really sorry. I was going to use Jubilee, but, well, I figured he'd be more likely to go for Kitty than Jubilee. 


End file.
